SCHOOL Night
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: "Ara... That is unexpected of you..." The girl wearing a showy dress placed her palm on her cheek. "I've never figured you for the type..."  Kakine/Dress no Shoujo   Oneshot


**_Author's Notes_****_: _**_It's rare that I get a commission to write anything... Kind feels good actually. Anyway this was a tough one, I only had a few passages to figure out what kind of relationship these two had, most of it is my own interpretation but hopefully it's one that's perfectly reasonable to you guys as well._

* * *

><p>Friday Night.<p>

"Ara... That is unexpected of you..." The girl placed her palm on her cheek. "I've never figured you for the type."

"What do you mean? It's a film-buff's evening; you're suppose to bring a movie. We agreed to do this every week remember?"

"I'm just saying, that's not what I had in mind..." She replied honestly.

"...Well, what kind of movie did you think I would like?"

"I'd pictured you to be a more... You know... '_Adrenaline Junkie_' type of character..." The girl tapped her forehead lightly. "Like 'Die Hard' or 'Lethal Weapon' or even 'Speed'..."

"What's wrong with 'Titanic'?" Kakine Teitoku asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's a lovely movie I'm sure..." The girl in the showy dress spoke halfheartedly. "I'm just saying it doesn't suit the character you have defined for yourself."

The boy looked back at the pile of DVD discs in front of him.

"I'm got 'Romeo+Juliet' too, that one has guns in it."

"...Romeo and Juliet had guns?" The girl had an incredulous look. "Must have missed that literature class..."

"It's the one with Leonardo DiCaprio, not the play..." Kakine clarified.

"...Isn't he the guy from 'Titanic' as well?"

"Yes he is."

"...Do you have a tabooish affection for him?"

"...I think he's a fantastic actor that's all." Kakine raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh, well I'm totally fine with you having man-crushes, but next time can you at least pick a Japanese movie? You know I hate following Japanese subtitles..."

She was promptly called an idiot and told to die in response.

The girl, who is always wearing an elegant stylish dress of some sort even in her own apartment, took the mammoth sized bowl of popcorn out of the microwave oven and placed it on the table. As she walked to the refrigerator to grab the cola, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey... Just to be sure..." The girl asked from the kitchen.

"...?" Kakine didn't turn his head as he inserted the movie disc into the DVD player.

"You didn't bring those movies because you thought I would like them, did you?"

There was a slight delay in his answer.

A tiny pause, just 0.1 second longer than usual.

He then called her a big idiot and urged her to go die.

With that, the girl in dress walked back to the living room and placed the drinks on to the table before collapsing back onto the sofa.

Kakine aimed the remote at the machine, but he stopped midway.

"...So do you like these kinds of movie?" He asked.

"...You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"...Neither do you."

"...To be honest, I'm kind of a Leo fan as well..." The girl wearing the stylish dress even in private carelessly confessed. "...I think he kinda reminds me of you."

He immediately called her an absolute idiot and demanded her to go die.

* * *

><p>"This late in the night?"<p>

"It's only eleven thirty."

"Yes but we've finished the movie, people should be sleeping!"

"What can I say? A girl's got to work..." She shrugged.

"...Are you absolutely sure you don't do anything sexual?" Kakine raised his eyebrow.

An uncomfortable silence.

"...Why?" The girl asked cautiously.

"When's the last time a guy asked for anything 'innocent' at eleven thirty at night?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I still haven't had my first kiss yet." The girl thoughtlessly revealed.

"Not interested and not the point."

The girl worn a different stylish dress than the one she had on while they were watching the movie. But her hair was still down- try as she might, she couldn't get her hair accessories to clip.

Kakine sighed.

"Here."

He held out his hand towards her; palm facing up.

The girl in dress blinked at it.

"There's nothing there."

"No you moron, give that to me."

The girl looked at it again.

She then placed her hand face down on to his palm.

An action similar to a pet owner training his dog to shake paws.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of things..." She said in an astonished voice with her other hand covering her mouth.

Kakine smacked her on the head with his free hand, then called her a complete idiot and requested that she go and die.

Five minutes later, Kakine finished tying her hair.

"There."

The girl in a showy dress observed herself in the mirror.

"Very impressive, _onee-chan_." She sort-of praised him. "As expected of the Number Two Level 5, even this is no challenge to you."

"...This has nothing to do will being a Level 5, and shouldn't you learn how to do this yourself by now?"

"Eh? But I like it better when you do it..." The girl blinked. "Are you... Pouting?"

"...No?"

"Is it because I called you Number Two again?"

"...Don't confuse me with one of your shoujo mangas and then suddenly decide on my character development... Haven't you got some place else to be?"

The girl wearing the stylish dress went out the front door and closed it behind her... Five seconds later, she stuck her head around the door.

"Hey."

"What?"

"If it's about rankings don't worry, you're always be the number one to me-" She winked as she thoughtlessly spoke those words.

The expression on Kakine's face was one that he had never shown before.

_"-In my phone."_ She finished.

The girl in the stylish dress quickly slammed the door shut to avoid getting hit by a flying boot.

From behind the door the girl could hear him yelling; calling her a galactic sized idiot and yelling at her to hurry and die already.

* * *

><p>The heavens had opened up and let out one hell of a storm.<p>

"Oh great..." The young girl wearing a stylish dress sighed.

With zero interest in giving her brand new clothes an early wash, she pulled out her phone from her expensive looking handbag and called the first number she has on speed-dial.

It rang ten times before an angry, frustrated voice appear on the other line. He greeted her with a nasty cuss word and made it abundantly clear what time it was.

"Oi, I've just got off from my side job and it's raining."

The voice on the other line demanded to know what this has to do with him.

"I need you to come pick me up."

He responded with more cuss words.

The girl caught in the rain patiently waited for him to stop then told him the address of her location and reminded him to bring the black umbrella, which is the only one big enough for both of them.

In the end he told her to walk back herself in between the cussing and hung up.

The girl caught in the rain sighed and put her phone back in her handbag.

Then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Fifteen minutes later, a tall boy with a large black Umbrella showed up. Without saying a word, the girl wearing a stylish dress hopped under it.

They continued to walk in silence. Occasionally the girl would complained that her shoulders were getting soaked and pulled the Umbrella closer to her side. Whenever he complained the same problem, she would just reprimand him for being ungentlemanly in front of a lady.

After five minutes of that, the girl under the Umbrella finally spoke what was on her mind the entire time.

"Hey..."

"...What?"

"Why did you come?" She asked.

"...Why did you wait?" He replied her question with another question.

"You said you weren't coming." She countered his words.

"If I said I wasn't coming, why did you wait?" He pointed out.

The sound of the rain grew heavier, it drowned out almost all the noise from the surrounding.

Thirty long seconds had passed before either of them spoke anything.

"Hey, why have you never asked my name?"

The girl in dress brought up an old topic out of the blues.

"You could tell me anytime you wanted to yourself."

"Yeah but you never asked." She repeated her.

Kakine sighed.

"I figured you have your own reasons for not telling me; none of us are saints... But at the same time it's like you have an air of mystery surrounding you and I find that interesting, okay?"

The girl in the dress placed her hand over her mouth.

"Ara...You know, you can actually be quite mushy when you want to..." She nodded sagely at her own thoughtless words.

He lazily called her an idiot and told her to go die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The End*<strong>_


End file.
